Talk:Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi (V Series)/@comment-11459250-20190625133242
Pro/con of all Tsuk EDITED Pro: 1. “ride chain” lets you add anything, not just ride chain targets. 1.5 Successfully pulling off ride chain is basically a +2 2. G3 Tsukuyomi is a a theoretical +2 while also letting you predict twin drive and stack the bottom/reach stack quickly which is pretty insane 3. Stack potential is incredible 4. Aside from Tsukuyomi, deck (at least from whats revealed so far) is generic, leaving room for some good OTT staples like Rectangle Magus and Promise Daughter 5. If you get White Hare of Inaba, G3 Tsuk can be used without needing to see 2 G3 Tsuk on your 2nd G3 turb 6. Act instead of on-ride, so it doesn’t have the same issue as CEO/Daughter if you don’t see G3s 6.5 ACT means it also helps OTTs issue against Zanbaku, both in not needing to reride + massive hand to guard Zangeki 7. Good finisher, if you see skill to completion its a +2 with a +50k total to front (10 to front from skill and 20k split from triggers) 7.5 Finisher quality = less need to run deer, more space for G1&2/ higher consistency 8. While it can’t be used to maximum potential on first ride, you can still at least do something whenever you ride her Cons: 1. G1 Tsukuyomi is a vanilla is you don’t ride her, and the other 3 copies are too even if you do/IE too reminiscent of actual ride chain 1.5 G1 Tsuk is a RRR so it should’ve had something else, especially since its 1 skill is VG only and only works once 2. G3 Tsuk requires you to have 3 Tsuk in soul, so you pretty much need to run Inaba if you want to pull off her skill because missing the ride chain SERIOUSLY hurts the deck 2.5 Dependence on ride chain means half your deck is built for you, so not a whole lot of room for innovation 3. Aside from generic staples, Tsuk doesn’t really mesh well with the other OTT builds, giving OTT the G-era Murakumo issue of too many variants to support 3.5 due to this much of previous support is kind of unnecessary 4. Unless Tsuk gets a cross ride, the reliance on her being a ride chain means she probably won’t age super well for coming support 5. The need for 3 Tsuks in soul means that soul blasting as cost is not gonna be your friend, meaning more cards that give you soul may need to be ran 6. (May change after more playtesting) still feels like deck out vs Protect is gonna be common 7. (Personal nitpick so sue me) No background is bland background 8. While you can always do something when you ride her, you aren’t as rewarded if you go second (unless we get a card that can move from hand to soul that isnt Inaba’s on G3 boost) Overall/TL;DR 8/10. It is a good card that certainly helps OTT in the meta, but suffers the same issues old school ride chains did due to bushi trying to keep it as in theme as possible, plus it creates a 4th build in only OTTs 3rd wave of support, and combined with the ride chain issues it means the deck probably wont age well.